Regards sur le quotidien des acolytes de l'avatar
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponses à un défi  recueil . Il fait moche, l'entraînement d'Aang tombe à l'eau. Mais c'est sans compter sur la créativité de Katara. / Toph découvre le vol à dos d'Appa. Les avis à bord d'air bison volant semblent mitigés.
1. Miss Météo

**Jingle** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Temps". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à Michael Dante DiMartino et Bryan Konietzko (et toute leur équipe d'animation). Je ne fais qui apposer ma patoune personnelle.

Plutôt court et écrit vite fait, mais dans ma tête c'est trop chouki^^ (alors avec une bonne dose d'imagination, vous serez comblés, je l'espère)

Ca se passe avant l'éclipse dans la saison 3.

**Miss météo**

Cela faisait un moment qu'Aang, Sokka, Toph et Katara se cachaient dans la nation du feu. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps était pourri, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer le maître de la terre en chef.

- Avec cette gadoue dehors, impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Et à l'intérieur… Tu es trop inexpérimenté, tu risquerais de tout faire s'écrouler. Pour l'entraînement c'est foutu.

L'avatar jeta un regard désespéré à la petite demoiselle qui s'installait confortablement au fond de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Bien entendu, étant aveugle, elle ne le remarqua même pas.

- Mais comment je vais faire, l'éclipse approche bientôt, je _dois _m'entraîner. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer face au Seigneur Ozaï à cause de conditions météorologiques défavorables.

Toph répondit qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'il fallait attendre que ça passe. Elle décida d'imiter Sokka et de faire une petite sieste contre le pelage tout doux d'Appa.

- Il ne reste plus que nous deux Momo, se lamenta Aang.

Pour ne pas avoir l'impression de ne rien faire, il décida de sortir dehors voir s'il ne pouvait pas au moins s'exercer à la maîtrise du vent, même s'il était déjà un virtuose en la matière. Mais les grêlons énormes qui lui tombèrent dessus le dissuadèrent d'insister. Dix minutes plus tard, Katara le retrouva en train de se reposer auprès des autres.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'entraînes ? C'est du joli !

Tiré de sa somnolence, Aang voulu s'expliquer mais une remarque beaucoup plus pertinente lui traversa l'esprit.

- Mais… mais tu es toute sèche !

- Ah bah c'est gentil, se plaignit-elle. Dis tout de suite que je suis vieille et ridée ! Te gênes surtout pas.

- Mais non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas trempée !

Le jeune garçon jeta un regard derrière la demoiselle pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien ramené les provisions qu'elle était allée acheter au village voisin. L'incompréhension apparente de l'avatar exaspéra Katara qui l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dehors. Mais alors qu'Aang s'attendait à recevoir à nouveau des grêlons sur la tête, rien ne vint. Il leva alors les yeux, pour voir comme une fine pluie étincelante tomber autour de lui.

- Tu voies, lui expliqua Katara, la maîtrise de l'eau est parfois utile pour bien des choses.

L'avatar jeta un coup d'œil à sa camarade pour voir qu'elle agitait une main dans un mouvement où tous ses doigts se retrouvaient à danser.

- Tu change la grêle en pluie ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, comprenant enfin le fin mot de l'historie.

- Pas tout à fait, même si je pense que ce soit possible pour les grands maîtres de l'eau de changer la météo, c'est bien, trop dur pour moi. Je fais juste éclater les grêlons.

Aang leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, plus attentif pour voir qu'en effet, tout cela ressemblait à un feu d'artifice de glace. Il eut alors une idée. Dans un premier temps, il imita la gestuel de Katara pour fendre les petits glaçons avant de l'adapter pour ce qu'il voulait faire. En quelques minutes, il se mit à neiger.

- Aang, c'est toi qui… ?

Mais la question de Katara resta en suspense car Momo, ayant observé toute la scène, s'empressa de réveiller les autres. Sokka fut ravi qu'il se mette à neiger. Ca lui rappelait un peu le pôle sud. Toph s'exclama qu'il fallait être taré pour préférer la neige froide à la fourrure chaleureuse d'Appa. Mais elle était apparemment la seule de cet avis, car les trois autres commencèrent à jouer dans la neige comme des enfants (qu'ils étaient après tout). De la neige dans la nation du feu, on s'en souviendrait longtemps.

- Merci Miss Météo, s'exclama Sokka en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Katara jeta un regard à Aang, gênée que tout le mérite lui soit attribué. Mais il la rassura d'un sourire. Il était l'avatar, il pouvait bien se permettre d'être un peu moins génialissime de temps en temps pour faire plaisir à ses amis.

* * *

Alors, le climat de ce OS vous a réfroidit ou la fourrure d'Appa vous a réchauffé le coeur ? Exprimez-vous ! Les reviews sont le bon moyen^^


	2. Haute voltige

**Jingle** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Vol". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : De même que précédemment, sauf concernat les camélélions qui sont tout à moi^^.

Celui là, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je dois le dire. Surtout concernant la fin.

**Haute voltige**

C'est une sensation tout bonnement horripilante ! Ce fut le premier sentiment de Toph alors qu'elle fut contrainte de quitter sa terre et ses cailloux adorés pour la selle d'Appa. Elle avait toujours vu avec ses pieds et elle verrait toujours avec ses pieds. Sauf en cet instant où elle se sentait comme flottante dans le vide. C'était pire que de marcher dans de la boue et d'avoir l'impression que le sol se dérobe à chaque instant.

Si le contact rassurant de la selle n'était pas là, la jeune fille n'aurait même pas pu différencier le haut du bas. Elle se serrait sentie indéfiniment tomber sans savoir si sa tête était en haut ou en bas. C'était tout à fait déroutant.

A ses côté, Sokka semblait vivre une aventure extraordinaire. Au fond, accompagner l'avatar était déjà en soit une aventure extraordinaire. C'est bizarre, pensa Toph. Il est déjà monté sur Appa une dizaine de fois, il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant.

- Oh, regardez ces créatures, elles sont sublimes ! s'écria Katara.

- Ce sont des camélélion. Boomy m'avait emmené en approcher une meute une fois. Sans ma maîtrise de l'air, on y serait peut-être restés. Regarde devant cet arbre, il y en a un qui s'est camouflé.

C'est magnifique ! C'est super beau ! Regardes moi ça ! Toph en avait vraiment marre. Elle, elle était à plat ventre pour ressentir un maximum de sensation pour éviter de devenir folle et de vomir tout son déjeuner et eux, ils regardaient le paysage sans se soucier de lui décrire ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Et puis de toute façon, quel intérêt de contempler des bestioles qui se camouffle dans leur environnement. Ils n'allaient pas devenir chasseurs !

Lorsqu'Appa se posa sur la terre ferme, ce fut un soulagement pour Toph. Elle se sentait revivre, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une fièvre si forte qu'elle en avait perdu toute capacité à se mouvoir sans être déséquilibrée. Elle aurait bien embrassé le sol que ses chers pieds foulaient mais le reste de la petite troupe d'acolytes de l'avatar l'aurait sûrement regardée d'un très mauvais œil.

Et puis d'ailleurs, elle s'en fichait des apparences ! Elle se fichait de si elle avait l'air d'une pauvre brebis égarée après ce vol ou non. La terre c'était son élément, à partir du moment où on lui en donnait, elle restait heureuse. C'est ce qui l'avait décidé à quitter sa maison. Là bas, personne ne la comprenait et il lui avait semblé qu'Aang en serait peut-être capable. Mais apparemment pas vue qu'il lui infligeait un traitement de vol en haute altitude.

- Tu pourrais nous aider à dresser le campement, suggéra un peu amèrement Katara.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Non ! Elle n'avait pas pu admirer les camélélions, elle se sentait nauséeuse, la journée avait été un calvaire et il faudrait en plus qu'elle aide à dresser un campement dont elle ne profiterait pas ? Pour aujourd'hui, ça faisait beaucoup trop.

Tapant du pied par terre, Toph eut l'immense satisfaction de sentir la moindre particule de terre lui répondre et dresser une tente de fortune en roche. Elle s'y coucha, épuisée du trajet. Non, décidément, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour aimer voler.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi. C'est un désastre ou je suis un génie qui s'ignore ?


End file.
